


On His Terms

by DesertVixen



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Harlan realizes what's happened...
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & Harlan Thrombey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	On His Terms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



Harlan felt strangely calm for a dying man. A murdered man.

He knew who was behind the missing antidote and mixed-up medications.

Ransom.

Harlan had expected Ransom to act, but hadn’t thought he would move so fast. He’d thought to have time to tell Marta his plan.

Now there was no more time. He’d written mystery plots for over forty years and saw this one immediately.

Marta couldn’t inherit if she killed him. She would definitely be blamed for this.

That was Ransom’s plan.

He simply had to outthink Ransom.

Harlan Thrombey would end the game on his own terms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I thought this fit with your emphasis on Ransom's behavior, and I like to think that Harlan knew the score.


End file.
